


Take #2!

by WinteRey



Series: On Quarantining together... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Quarantine, SO MUCH FLUFF, Social Media, These three tags will always be in all my fics probably, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, live streaming, yamayachi if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/pseuds/WinteRey
Summary: “Let’s just start!” Hinata shouted loudly, blocking the snickering. He glared at the phone screen in his hands. “First question! Where and when did you first meet?”“The toilet,” came Kageyama’s deadpan response, completely serious and somewhat resigned.---Sequel to 'No Retakes!', in which Kagehina does the Boyfriend Q&A tag to answer everyone's questions about their relationship ... and proceeds to argue on every single one of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: On Quarantining together... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977802
Comments: 116
Kudos: 1405





	Take #2!

**Author's Note:**

> The Sequel to 'No Retakes!' where Kagehina /finally/ clarifies all the rumors after the chaos they had accidentally created.
> 
> If they wish to quell down the chaos, though, that would be far too optimistic.
> 
> \---
> 
> Rated T for some cursing

“Ready?” Hinata asked him, making sure one last time.

Kageyama looked at the laptop screen showing what the webcam is capturing. He looked behind them, at the sofa they rested their backs on while sitting comfortably on the carpet. Then behind even that, where the framed photos were lined up neatly and clearly—even the one on the far-right corner, of him and Hinata cheek to cheek.

He sighed, still somewhat reluctant, but determined. “Sure.”

“Let’s do this.”

***

**I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
**Now that the cat is out of the bag (am I using this phrase right??) **@ousamatobio** will be joining me in today’s live stream! We’ll be doing the boyfriend q&a tag, so drop your questions on the replies now!!! Oh and also, I made my own channel for this!! :))) #askkagehina **  
** _httpx;//www,youtube,com/channel/Ninja_Shouyou  
_ 90k🗨️ 921k⟲ 1.0M♡  
 **⟲** retweeted by **_Kageyama Tobio SAdlers 20_** and 921k others

> **Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima  
> Huh, would you look at that, my three years of painfully tutoring you literature wasn’t a complete waste. Shocking.  
> 31🗨️ 11k⟲ 12k♡
>
>> **I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
> **So I used it right???? :D :D  
>  18🗨️ 7.8k⟲ 9.3k♡
>>
>>> **Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima **  
> **Never mind, you ruined it with your excessive use of punctuations.  
>  16🗨️ 5.5k⟲ 6.9k♡
> 
> **#KAGEHINA IS REAL OMG!!!!!** @Jackadlers2120 **  
> **“BOYFRIEND”!!! THEY’RE FINALLY CONFIRMING THE RUMORS OH MY GOD AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
>  186🗨️ 17.1k⟲ 24.7k♡
> 
> **HINATA’S #2 FAN- KAGEYAMA STOLE #1** @21MSBYFAN **  
> **I KNEW IT!!!! SO EXCITED!!!!! #KAGEHINA  
>  29🗨️ 6.8k⟲ 9.2k♡
> 
> **My ship is a mfking cruise #KageHina** @BlueberryOrange **  
> **Omg omg omg! How long have you two been dating? #AskKageHina  
>  54🗨️ 20.2k⟲ 20.3k♡
> 
> **ad.val @vald_ad  
> ** finally! it’s about time!  
> 33🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 2.1k♡
>
>> **💘** **vball boys** **💘** **#KAGEHINA @jackadlerstan  
> ** My, you sure have come a long way, OP! I’m proud of you!  
> 9🗨️ 188⟲ 221♡

***

Thousands of fans were already subscribed and waiting on the new YouTube channel when stream finally came live, showing the league’s beloved orange haired opposite hitter. This time, though, he wasn’t alone. Beside him sat an equally well-known player with inky black hair and blue eyes.

“Hi everyone, Hinata here!”

Hinata Shouyou started the live-stream with what had become a practiced manner by now—cheerful greeting with an easy smile and a small wave.

However, unlike usual, it was soon followed by an awkward silence, as if he was waiting for something. When it didn’t come, he huffed an exasperated yet fond sounding sigh.

He jabbed his elbow to the side, earning a soft, “ow!” that made fans giggle.

It apparently worked, though, because realization immediately flashed through the previously deadpan blue eyes. “Oh, right.”

Following that was a deep, very formal-looking bow. Then, the man stared into the camera solemnly. “Kageyama Tobio,” he introduced himself, short and tense.

Hinata looked like he was torn between wanting to facepalm or laugh. In the end, he opted for the second, but not without tacking in a playful insult.

“Tobio, no need to be so formal,” he chuckled. “You’re so awkward it hurts.”

Kageyama visibly bristled, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he sent his lover a glare that could kill—if only the subtle pout on his lips weren’t there to ruin it.

Blatantly ignoring the murderous intent—a skill Hinata had learned after many, _many_ years of getting used to it—Hinata continued on with the stream.

“I’m sorry for the delay and making you guys wait a couple of days after the last … eventful stream.” He grinned cheekily. “We wanted to do something sooner, but after talking with some people we decided that it’s better to do this on a separate channel rather than on the official MSBY channel, so we had to wait until my new channel is all sorted out.”

Next to him, Kageyama stared into the camera with a blank expression, not even nodding along.

> **The Jackals Fan  
> ** No pressure, Hinata-san!
> 
> **MSBY Ninjaaaaa  
> ** I see you bring a statue this time lololol
> 
> **Sho’s No Longer Mysterious SO #Kagehina  
> ** Sooo boyfriend????

Questions came at a fast pace even though the stream had barely started, making Hinata chuckle. Kageyama followed his gaze, eyes widening slightly when he also noticed the curiosity pouring in.

“Why are there so many people?” he muttered under his breath, disbelief in his voice.

“I’m famous,” Hinata replied only half-joking, puffing his chest in a proud manner.

Blue eyes fixed him an empty look. “What a wonder,” Kageyama said dryly. “A famous dumbass.”

“You’re dating this dumbass, so who’s the _real_ dumbass?” the orange haired opposite hitter quipped with a smug grin.

That made a faint hint of a smile appear on the other’s lips. For once he didn’t bite back on the insult, too. Seeming oddly content.

“Right, on that note!” Hinata whipped back to face the screen, comments now coming in even faster than before. “Yes, the ‘mysterious roommate’ I’ve been spending quarantine with is Kageyama Tobio. And yes, we’re in a relationship.”

> **JackAdlers #MonsterGeneration #Kagehina  
> ** MY SHIP IS CANON YOU ALL I’M SOBBING
> 
> **Sunshineboi21  
> ** Congratulations!! I’m so happy for you both!!!

“It’s weird seeing congratulations,” Kageyama mumbled again. “It’s not like we _just_ got together.”

“They’re congratulating us for coming out with it, not for the getting together bit.” Hinata explained. “They don’t know anything about our relationship _yet_ , which is why we’re here!”

He clapped his hands once, it echoed loudly.

“I figured that instead of having to answer multiple questions about this on official game interviews later, it’ll be better for us to get everything out of the way now. With quarantine happening and live-streaming becoming a norm, I thought, what better way to do this than the infamous Q&A tag?”

“I’m still only half sure on how this is supposed to work,” Kageyama confessed in a whisper.

“It’s just like those magazine interviews you do, but minus any reporters. Also, speak louder.”

“You’re loud enough for the both of us.”

“Is this how this is going to be?” Hinata exhaled exasperatedly. “Are you going to be this uncooperative throughout?”

“Yes,” Kageyama’s expression was still blank, but there’s the barest hints of a joking lilt in his voice, and a subtle glint in his eyes that only Hinata could tell.

“You’re insufferable,” Hinata huffed, and unlike his previous streams, this time _he_ was the one who tried to throw a punch—that was dodged just the same.

Kageyama seemed satisfied with the response he received, snickering softly.

> **Kageyama’s & Schweiden’s  
> **I like how Hinata complained about Kageyama being uncooperative, but this is literally the first time I’ve ever seen _the_ Kageyama with these many expressions :O
> 
> **white eagle #20  
> ** when i found out they’re dating i can’t really imagine but this here is gold already omg

“Let’s just start!” Hinata shouted loudly. He glared at the phone screen in his hands. “First question! Where and when did you first meet?”

“The toilet,” came Kageyama’s deadpan response, completely serious and somewhat resigned.

Hinata couldn’t help but bark a laugh. “Man, we’re off to such a _good_ start,” he muttered sarcastically. “You don’t have to put it that way, you know! We could’ve said, at the Sendai City Gymnasium.”

“Yes, but if I ask you the first place we met can you honestly say that the toilet isn’t the first thing you think of?” Kageyama rebuked.

The orange haired man cringed, but couldn’t deny. “You’re right. It left such an impression it’s impossible not to have the exact scene playing in my head.”

“The toilet it is.”

“Can we at least say bathroom? Toilet sounds so crude …”

“Is that even important?”

He would’ve continued if he hadn’t noticed the endless confused, curious and bewildered screeches in the chat, reminding him that they were currently _live_ , and had an audience of more than an entire volleyball stadium.

“I guess we owe you a bit of an explanation.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “So we met during our third year of middle school, in an interscholastic volleyball tournament held at Sendai City Gymnasium.”

“In the toilet.”

“Quit mentioning the toilet! Bathroom! Say bathroom!”

“Shouyou had pitiful stomach problems from nervousness and I happen to walk in while he was bullied by some second years.”

“It was my first ever official tournament, cut me some slack!” Hinata huffed, unamused by Kageyama’s teasing smirk. “And those second years were from your school, you bad example of a senpai!”

“Hey, I did scold them!”

“And then you proceeded to scold _me_! A stranger! Your personality was _awful._ ” He whipped around to face the camera, ready to tell on his own lover. “Guys, whoever out there still thinking that this guy is the ‘dreamy, cool, and calm’ handsome guy type,” Hinata fake whispered, “it’s all an illusion. Throw that Kageyama Tobio out of your head, quickly. Or I’m going to disappoint you.”

“I never claim to be all that,” Kageyama stated flatly, looking bemused.

“Perhaps, but you can’t deny that that’s not how public paint your image!” Hinata rolled his eyes. “They think you’re like– like those guys who are the main leads of a romance drama. Well let me tell you all this, drama leads don’t come up to strangers and go–…”

Everyone watched in amusement as Hinata put his phone down only to press both of his hands on his head, flattening his hair to what they could guess mimic Kageyama’s own. On top of that, the opposite hitter put on a rather exaggerated scowl.

 _“Guys who can’t even manage their own bodies shouldn’t exist. They waste the air they breathe and taint the court with their crap,”_ Hinata said with voice as deep as he could.

Next to him, for the first time, Kageyama sputtered, losing his composure. “You’re exaggerating!” he denied quickly, reaching out to grab Hinata. “I’ve never said anything like that!”

Hinata let his lover clutch at his collar and shake him like a ragdoll, stubbornly maintaining his pseudo hairstyle and mimicry. _“What did you come here to do? ‘Make memories’ or something?”_

“Okay I did say that one but what’s wrong with it?!”

Hinata finally dropped his act. “Aha! The point is, you don’t say that to strangers, and that you were not the dreamy male drama lead image everyone has been thinking, nu-uh!”

> **Kageyama’s & Schweiden’s  
> **I feel called out… lol
> 
> **The Jackals Fan  
> ** To be fair, this is the first time we see Kageyama-san so animated
> 
> **simping for ousamayama  
> ** this is hilarious though?? and i’m definitely not disappointed

“Ugh, I don’t care.” Kageyama let go of his chokehold. “This is pointless. Let’s just move on to the next question!”

Hinata snickered, lifting both hands in surrender as Kageyama threw him one last glare. He made a ‘ _go on_ ,’ motion when Kageyama reached out for his abandoned phone.

Blue eyes squinted at the screen. “What was your first impression of each other?” Kageyama read out loud, before snorting. “Well this one is going to be fun.” He put the phone back down.

Everyone could see him smirking, most likely imagining the jabs he would hurl out at his lover as revenge. “Since you basically had answered this with your previous act, is it my turn now?”

He opened his mouth, almost starting on a rant, lifting his head back up. He probably expected for Hinata to brace himself and getting defensive, ready to rebuke all of the incoming claims.

Perhaps that was why he looked so confused seeing how Hinata’s face flush red in shyness instead.

“F-First impressions, right!” Hinata stuttered, very much acting suspicious. “Y-yeah, you answer this one.”

Kageyama closed his mouth, squinting at his lover. “Why are you acting embarrassed?”

“E-embarrassed? Who, me?” Hinata forced a laugh, sounding as weird as his denial. “I’m not embarrassed!”

Several seconds of awkward silence.

“I change my mind.” Kageyama’s posture relaxed, crossing both arms in front of his chest in a laid-back manner. One brow raised in challenge, he said, “You go first.”

“I already did, didn’t I? I-I said you were rude and–”

“Shouyou …” the underlying threat clearly told him that Kageyama wasn’t buying into his act. He wanted to know what Hinata was acting shy for.

Hinata visibly shrunk under the sharp gaze, resolve crumbling at an alarming rate. It didn’t take long for him to crack and give up.

“Fine!” he burst out. “I thought– I thought you were–”

He flapped his hand about, gesticulating in frustration. “This might sound weird, don’t make fun of me! But I was already in the gymnasium when you first walked in with your team. And– and when you passed by–… it’s like– I could’ve _sworn_ I saw a red cape _wooshing_ behind your back! You looked so– so imposing and cool, okay!” he admitted begrudgingly.

His claim turned the tables, as it was now Kageyama’s turn to flush red, completely caught off guard by the praise. “W-what are you–?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata threw his hands in the air. “It was odd, like! I haven’t even known about your King of the Court nickname yet, _but you look like a king_! So when I _did_ hear about the nickname all I could think of was, _whoa_ , how fitting! It was so cool it made me so _jealous_.”

His genuine flattery made his lover speechless, not knowing how to respond.

“That’s why I got so confused on why you hated it so much. I kind of get it after knowing the reason, but I’m so glad you got over it. Because it really was a cool and fitting nickname for you.” His tone suddenly changed; a touch more serious. “You did, right?”

“O-of course I did,” Kageyama regained his voice back. Expression softening, but still tinged with shyness. “You made sure of that, dumbass. I– I like it, now.”

“Good,” Hinata smiled. “That’s– that’s good.”

Viewers watched in awe as Kageyama’s lips formed a wobbly looking smile—but still a genuine, happy smile nonetheless. It was a rare view, really a treat for the public.

Sadly it quickly disappeared again upon hearing Hinata’s next words. “I answered that. Your turn now.”

The cringe on Kageyama’s face seemed painful.

“… You were going to insult me, weren’t you?” Hinata accused, but he actually sounded amused.

Kageyama sputtered, suddenly helpless and feeling guilty.

> **Wan-naki Shion** **✓** **  
> **it was at this moment, he knew he fucked up
> 
> **Little Giant Kourai** **✓** **  
> **BROOOO HAHAHAHAHA

Trying to salvage the mood, Kageyama decided to mention a praise that wasn’t _completely_ a lie. “You were very determined. I’m actually impressed by it.”

“That was _after_ the match. And even then, you were more stuck on scolding my lack of skills,” Hinata pointed out.

“I had the wrong impression, okay!” Kageyama uncrossed both of his arms only to throw them in the air, giving up. “Because you were clearly athletically gifted yet you _suck_! I didn’t know of your situation, so I wrongly assumed you were wasting your time instead of training.”

He looked dejected and feeling even more guilty. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Against all expectations, Hinata grinned. “Don’t be.” He playfully smoothed out the frown gracing the other’s features. “I know now what you meant by your words back then. Besides, if it weren’t for it all, I wouldn’t be struck enough to come up and made that promise to you.”

Kageyama looked back at him, eyes fond. “That you would beat me one day, and stand on the court longer.”

“It took me almost eight years, but I did fulfill my promise, didn’t I?”

“That, you did.” For someone who was supposedly on the losing end, he didn’t sound resigned at all.

> **The Better Miya** **✓** **  
> **Shouyou-kun nice receive!
> 
> **JackAdlers #MonsterGeneration #Kagehina  
> ** WE’RE GETTING THE SHIP HISTORY GUYSSS
> 
> **simping for ousamayama  
> ** i might have to give up on kageyama he looks so smitten omg but it’s a good look on him

Hinata picked his phone back up and continued. “Well that’s a perfect transition for the next question. When did you get together?”

They both shared a long look, another bout of silent communication. Then, Kageyama turned back to the camera first, expression hesitant.

“Depends,” he answered ambiguously.

Hinata nodded along with him. “If you ask us, we’ll say shortly after my official debut match in the v-league.”

“For us, at least.”

“If you ask our high school friends, though,” Hinata’s eyes shone in amusement. “They’d probably like to argue about that.”

> **Tsukishima Kei** **✓** **  
> **Oh God, all the fucking pining I had to witness.
> 
> **Tadashii Yamaguchi  
> ** Hitoka wanna say that ‘you two had practically been together since second year’. I agree lol

“Look, they’re here,” Hinata pointed at the screen with a chuckle, nudging Kageyama.

The dark-haired man lifted a brow. “Second year? Why second year? Also, Tsukishima, that’s a _you_ problem.” Grumbling under his breath, he added, “why is he even here?”

“Tsukishima complains but he’ll stay in the end,” Hinata grinned, cheekily waving at the camera. “Second year … Oh. _Oh._ I think Yachi-san and Yamaguchi are talking about that big fight we had.”

“Big fight?”

“You know, that time when you _forgot_ to tell me about your plans on going immediately into v-league after graduation,” Hinata said with an accusing tone.

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. “Are you still on that? I thought it had always been obvious! Besides, you’re accusing _me_ of not telling you about plans? Who _forgot_ to tell me about going to _Brazil_ , _on the other damn side of the world_?!”

“I wasn’t trying to hide it!” Hinata argued.

“How would I know that your sudden obsession with watching beach volleyball videos meant that you were going to _Brazil_?!”

“Why didn’t you ask?!”

“You didn’t ask about my plans either!”

> **MSBY stan  
> ** I feel like we’re all looking at that spiderman meme pointing at each other lol
> 
> **blueberry to my orange  
> ** @upstairs you’re not wrong

“Besides,” Kageyama scrunched up his nose. “It wasn’t a _fight_ exactly.”

“No,” Hinata sniffed, agreeing. “We just silently sulk at each other. Which is arguably worst because it dragged on longer than it should have.” He groaned. “We were so childish about it …” he said as if they didn’t just have a repeat of said childishness, five seconds ago.

“It was embarrassing, yeah,” Kageyama lifted a hand to his face, his large palm covering most. “Why are we talking about this again?”

Hinata quickly refocused. “Um, I was saying that _after_ that happened, we started getting _really_ close?”

“Is this about the hand-holding thing?” Kageyama peeked between his fingers.

Amber eyes blinked. “I was talking about the sleepovers, actually. We already held hands a lot before that?”

“Yeah, but that was just so we don’t get lost in crowded places. We only started casually doing it after that fight.”

“Really?” Hinata sounded genuinely surprised. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Or is this about the food sharing? You never share your food with anyone else.”

“But you shared your food for me too, so it’s only fair!”

“Yes, and I don’t normally share either.”

Hinata shrugged. “It seemed normal to us.”

> **Tsukishima Kei** **✓** **  
> **And they had the audacity to say they aren’t practically dating already.
> 
> **Frog Wall Fan  
> ** “The flirting no kissing, the denial pitch, and the audacity of this bitch.” —Tsukishima Kei, probably.

“We really weren’t, though,” Hinata nodded. “Dating, I mean.”

Kageyama nodded with him. “I’m … actually kind of glad. It would’ve–It would’ve been hard,” he paused, “when you left for Brazil, I mean.”

“It would’ve been harder,” Hinata agreed. “We only started dating after I came back.”

“Yes. After Shouyou’s v-league debut match.”

“In which my team kicked your team’s butt, by the way!” he was back to gloating. “We totally wiped the floor with you.”

Kageyama scowled. “I wouldn’t say you _wiped the floor_ –”

“Three to one! That’s a pretty obvious result–”

“Moving on!” Kageyama growled, tugging on Hinata’s flailing hand so he could see the next question.

“Who confessed first?” Kageyama read while tilting his head slightly. “Technically … both? At the same time?”

“I mean if you put it that way, since we agreed that we started dating after my debut match,” Hinata shrugged. “You’re talking about the kiss, right? It was sort of– a mutually leaning in kind of thing.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement. “Yes.”

Before he could move on to reading the next question, though, a mischievous look crossed over Hinata’s face, and everyone immediately braced for what they _know_ would be an incoming banter—starting to see the pattern by now.

“Although … that’s no fun, is it? I’m sure we can pick a winner for this too.”

Kageyama’s blue eyes narrowed on him. “You really want to go there?”

“What? Are you scared, scaredy-yama-kun?”

“Actually I thought I was being generous by putting this into a tie. But if you want to lose so bad, sure,” Kageyama said with confidence. “After that match, I called out to you first.”

“Yelling at me _‘What have you been doing for three years?’_ isn’t a confession, Tobio.”

A faint flush colored Kageyama’s cheeks, too subtle to be caught on camera. “It was meaningful! Because, you know, how we first–” he huffed, sulking slightly. “–and you understood! You were so happy, too!”

“Okay, I give,” Hinata relented, because it _was_ meaningful, and he had been honestly impressed Kageyama had brought it back so fittingly. “But my _‘Catching up to you!’_ sounded more like a confession, admit it.”

“Not when it’s followed by your gloating _‘Didn’t you just see?’_ it is not. It definitely didn’t beat my _‘Show me more, let me toss to you again.’_ ” It was irrefutable. But just to be safe, “Plus, I hugged you first.”

Hinata’s expression fell, really on the brink of losing the argument. How could he ever beat that? Talking about tosses— _Kageyama’s_ amazing tosses—were the best kind of confession. Even bringing up how Hinata had hugged back _and_ picked Kageyama up—definitely not in a ‘friend’ manner, something Kageyama’s hug could be interpreted as—wouldn’t win the argument.

Luckily, a memory passed through his mind at that very moment.

“Okay, you got that one. _But,_ the question was about confessing first, right? Then _technically,_ I did.” Hinata’s expression brightened back up. “Remember the night before I left for Brazil?”

There were a few short seconds of silence as Kageyama seemed to try and recall what he meant, so Hinata helped him jog the memory up.

“On the roof of our first apartment?” he supplied. “Where we laid together watching stars?”

A look of recognition flashed past Kageyama. But, “Are you talking about you admitting that _‘there’s someone, but ‘like’ wouldn’t be the exact words to describe it,’_ thing? If so, that didn’t count.”

Hinata look offended by the easy dismissal. “How does that not count?! That took a lot of courage!”

“You didn’t even say that it was _me_ you were talking about.”

“But you _knew_ I was talking about you! Don’t lie to me and say you didn’t, because you clearly did by your _‘I also have someone whom ‘like’ wouldn’t be the exact word for,’_ reply.”

Too busy in their ‘debate’, they conveniently forgot the people watching it unfold.

> **here to watch volley, balls  
> ** can’t tell if they’re fighting or flirting
> 
> **Ree  
> ** Wait they lived together before while not dating?
> 
> **guess i ship #kagehina now  
> ** how is that not counted as dating???
> 
> **V-League Gossiping  
> ** we’re getting so much snippets but WE NEED MORE CONTEXT HOW CAN THEY TELL US HALF A STORY LIKE THIS?!?!

“That didn’t count! Because back then we had that … that silent agreement … we both agreed that, that we _can’t,_ you know?” Before the mood could turn solemn, Kageyama quickly added. “Also, _I_ initiated that conversation by asking if you have someone you like.”

“But that was a _question_ , not a confession.” Hinata was stubborn.

“I said, those doesn’t count as a confession,” Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead, making him whine. “Didn’t we agree that we got together _after_ your debut match?”

“Confession is a broad term!” Hinata knew he was reaching by this point, but he hated giving up easy. If he couldn’t win, he was at least going to pull back to tie. “Who said that it only counted when a relationship happened afterwards? What about failed confessions, then?! So many things can be counted as a confession!”

Kageyama was visibly getting disgruntled, like he was ready to throttle the other out of the apartment window. “Then what do you want?!”

Hinata held back a smug smirk, his back-pedal bait finally taken. “Let’s just count the kiss. The first kiss is the confession.”

However, at the exact same time as Hinata saying, “so it was a tie,” Kageyama also muttered under his breath in a whisper.

“I still won, then. Because I kissed you first, even if you weren’t awake for it.”

Hinata froze, confusion stunning him for some beats too late to retaliate. “Wait, what–”

“Next question!” Kageyama cut him off before his brain had the time to process.

“What do you argue about most?” Kageyama read out, immediately scoffing afterwards. “What _don’t_ we argue about?”

“This question, apparently,” Hinata replied dismissively. “Now that we agreed on that, what did you mean you kissed me–”

“We spent too much time in the previous question. The list is still long, quick.” Kageyama shoved the phone into Hinata’s hand, suspiciously refusing to meet his eyes. “You read the next one.”

Hinata glared at him, a look that said _‘this topic isn’t over yet,’_ but relented and saved it for later.

“Nicknames for each other? Oh. Just to be clear, I’m pretty sure ‘dumbass’ doesn’t count as one.”

“I wasn’t going to say that, du–” he bit his tongue, swallowing the word back down. “Yeah, no.”

Hinata giggled. “By how often you said it, I thought it was akin to a nickname for you.”

“I was merely stating a fact. Calling you by what you are.”

Rolling his eyes, Hinata quickly explained before anyone could misunderstand, or worst, take offense in his stead. “He said that but really, it’s almost like an endearment to his emotionally stunted mind.”

“Oi!”

“That said … No, we don’t have nicknames, if we don’t count our … loving insults for each other.” Hinata tapped his chin in thought. “In fact, getting Tobio to call me by my first name is already an achievement in itself. It took us living together for him to start doing that.”

Kageyama blinked. “Calling you Shouyou counts as an achievement?”

“You don’t call _anyone_ by their first name,” Hinata pointed out, but his tone was fond.

“First names are only used by people especially close to you,” the dark-haired man reiterated, as if everyone didn’t know that. “No one outside of my family called me by mine, so I don’t call them by theirs.”

“Atsumu-san calls you by your first name.”

“Miya-san calls _everyone_ by their first names,” Kageyama shrugged. “It doesn’t mean he feels close to _me._ ”

Hinata observed his lover’s frown with fond exasperation. It was clear that this was just Kageyama overthinking self-imposed boundaries. But things like those were hard to change and frankly, had become a quality that seemed oddly endearing to him.

“Okay, then what about Oikawa-san? Oikawa-san doesn’t just call anyone by their first name.”

He almost laughed when Kageyama cringed.

“Oikawa-san does it to tease me.” The murderous scowl was back on his face. “That definitely doesn’t count.”

Hinata couldn’t refute that. Although he’d like to believe that Oikawa _did_ truly grow fond of Kageyama overtime—but he knew they both would rather be caught dead then admitting their mutual respect and platonic care. “Fine, fine.”

“Oh we get easy questions incoming! Rapid fire time!” Hinata cheered.

“Rapid what–”

“Favorite activity to do together?” Hinata asked.

Without missing a beat, both simultaneously answered, “Volleyball.”

When Hinata put a thumb up and immediately moved on to the next question, Kageyama nodded along with him.

“Who is the clingy one?” Then, without giving a chance for his lover to process, “You guys might not believe this, but it’s Tobio. Now, at least. He used to be so bad with touch but now he lives off of affection.”

Kageyama didn’t deny, but he looked a bit confused. “Am I?”

Hinata just raised a brow in response, pointedly looking at the narrowing space between them, and how Kageyama had obviously leaned his torso in his direction.

“Oh,” the man immediately straightened back up, a bit embarrassed for his subconscious gesture.

“He’s really only like that with me, though,” Hinata added, shrugging. “He got used to it over the years, I guess. Next! Who hogs the blanket?”

“Rather than hogging, Shouyou kicks them away,” rolling his eyes, Kageyama complained. “He moves around a lot even in his sleep.”

“I get better as I grow up. It used to be a lot worse.”

“Tell that to all the bruises I gained during high school. So many nights of suffering because I was unfortunate enough to have my futon beside yours during training camps.”

“Well now you have an excuse to cling on to me, right?”

“It’s not an excuse!” Kageyama defended himself. “I’m caging you in so you don’t go all starfish on me!”

“Like I said,” Hinata ignored him, dramatically mouthing at the camera, “clingy.” He then quickly continued on. “Who cooks?”

Kageyama groaned, already aware of the incoming gloating. “Both,” he tried anyway.

“But we all know who the better one is,” Hinata winked at the camera, laughing as he immediately dodged the incoming hand swiping at his head. “Who hogs the television remote?”

“Why would we hog the remote?” Kageyama cluelessly asked.

Hinata chuckled at his lover’s apparent misunderstanding of the question. “We like to watch the same thing, so there’s no fighting over the remote,” he answered.

“Oh, that,” Kageyama finally got it. “We both just watch volleyball matches together.”

“It’s an occupational obligation,” Hinata pointed at the camera strictly before anyone could tease them about being boring. “We do watch other stuffs … sometimes. Like, movies, or …” he paused, “… movies,” he finished lamely.

“Volleyball news.”

“Tobio, you’re not helping our case!”

> **when can we go out pls  
> ** best couple dynamic istg
> 
> **MonsterGen #12  
> ** They’re so chaotic this is hilarious lol

“What annoys you the most from each other?”

Straightforwardly, Kageyama gave his short answer. “Hair colour.”

Hinata let out an indignant sounding squawk. “What? Why?! What am I supposed to do with that, I’m born like this!”

“It’s so _bright_ ,” Kageyama complained, _pettily._ “It’s even more annoying back when our jerseys were _orange_ , too. You looked ridiculous.”

“I matched!” Hinata tried to defend, cheeks red from embarrassment. “You don’t look good in it either!”

“I wasn’t the one looking like a walking traffic cone!”

Hinata gasped dramatically. “Take that back! Back then, you said human tangerine! That was at least cute!” jabbing a finger on Kageyama’s chest, Hinata retaliated. “This! This is what annoys me most sometimes. Your _tsundere_ tendencies.”

If looks could kill, Hinata would be dead by now. “What did you just call me–”

His lover was already back to mimicking him, both hands now pressed flat on said orange fluff of hair. “ _‘Your hair annoys me,’_ but who was it that likes to play with them while watching tv?”

When Kageyama froze with a gape, cheeks slowly flushing red too, Hinata had to restrain his grin so he could continue.

“‘ _You’re so annoying, shut up,’_ but sulks and pouts like a five-year-old when I didn’t pay you any attention. _‘Shouyou, you dumbass! Dumbass!_ ’ but then you pulled me in for a ki–”

“Okay, okay, I take it back!” Face now even redder than Hinata’s hair, Kageyama covered that mischievous mouth, muffling the words. “What annoys me most is your tendency to ramble with no filter!”

Hinata grabbed his wrist and wrangled the hand away, squinting at him. “Don’t try to _pretend_ that your filter is any better than mine. Who was it that keeps blurting out cheesy lines out loud for everyone to hear, mister, ‘ _As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!_ ’”

“Next question!” Giving up in covering Hinata’s mouth, Kageyama tried to hide his own red face instead. “Please.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, like the mature adult he was.

> **The Jackals Fan  
> ** I think I start to understand why Tsukishima-san complained so much lol
> 
> **here to watch volley, balls  
> ** @upstairs if this is what he had to witness for three years, i sympathize lololol

“Ah we’re back to the harder questions,” Hinata’s expression turned more serious. “Who cries from a fight?”

“We fight all the time, no one cries.”

“I don’t think they mean our _squabbles_ ,” Hinata grinned fondly while taking revenge and flicking Kageyama’s nose. “Like, _fight_ fight. Like, _after interhigh loss first year high school_ fight.”

At the mention of their very first big fight, Kageyama looked down, letting carefully parted inky black bangs fall to his forehead and curtain his eyes. “Oh,” he mumbled.

He actually sounded _sad,_ Hinata quickly used his free hand to interlace their fingers together. His thumb rubbed the back of Kageyama’s palm soothingly.

“We don’t _actually_ fight a lot.” Hinata admitted. “I think it’s _because_ we squabble so much that real fights only happen like, once in a blue moon. When it does, though, we … kind of involuntarily distance ourself?”

“Because if we don’t, it’ll turn into a fist fight,” Kageyama sighed. “At that moment we don’t _cry._ We explode on each other.”

Now, as adults, admitting was easier. “We’re both hot-headed and not the type to back down, you see? But now we’re adults. We’re _athletes,_ fist-fighting is _dangerous._ So we learned to avoid that.”

> **Yayach Hitoka  
> ** Thank goodness for that! I don’t want to imagine what will happen if you two fight now…
> 
> **K. Suga-san  
> ** You’ve both grown up so well! Daichi would be proud lol

“Suga-san? Is that our Suga-san?” Hinata grinned, reading the comment.

“Yachi-san is here too,” Kageyama finally smiled after seeing their friends’ comments.

“Right, we gave Yachi-san quite a scare because of that fight. Do you remember?”

Kageyama scrunched up his nose. “She had to call Tanaka-san to break us up.”

“You threw me against the floor!” Hinata was laughing, though. What was serious at that time no longer hold the same weight after the matter was resolved.

Kageyama huffed in faint regret, but by now he also held a relaxed expression. “ _You_ tackled me first! But yeah, we were lucky Tanaka-san stopped us.”

“I cried a little after that, on my way home.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. “Just a few tears! Yachi-san saw it.”

“She told me,” Kageyama looked at Hinata, tightening their hands.

“So I guess that answers the question. I cried.”

However, Kageyama soon whispered, low but still there. “I cried too.”

Hinata whipped his head, wide eyes staring in shock at him. “Really?”

Kageyama went back to hiding his eyes behind the shadow of his bangs. “At home,” was the only answer he supplied.

“Huh.” There were a few seconds of solemn silence. “Apparently we _both_ are criers. That’s not good. Let’s try our best to never fight like that again, then. Deal?”

Hinata put down his phone and childishly thrusted a hand towards Kageyama’s direction, asking for a handshake. Kageyama perked up at his lover’s reassuring grin.

He took the offered hand, shaking it. “Deal.”

> **guess i ship #kagehina now  
> ** awww this took a wholesome turn
> 
> **Shadow to my Sun  
> ** Switching from bickering to being sweet in split seconds #CoupleGoals

“Read the next question?” Kageyama reminded him, letting their hands drop.

“Right, sorry!”

“Who said ‘I love you first’?” Hinata read out.

Immediately, they found themselves staring at each other with matching confused expression. “Huh.”

“I don’t remember,” Hinata stated honestly. “Do you?”

“No,” Kageyama shook his head. “Me neither.”

They shrugged simultaneously, as if ready to dismiss the question. However, they turn back to the screen to see the comments reacting with incredulity at their apathetic reaction towards the seemingly important question.

“How could we forget such thing?” Hinata read out loud, tilting his head.

Kageyama, bad at social norms as he was, seemed completely clueless. “Is it supposed to be important?”

His lover, albeit having the same thought process with his, was blessedly more aware. “I can see it being important to some people, but that’s just not how it works with us.”

“You see, the thing is,” Hinata explained to the viewers, “we’re both the type of people that are like … action speaks louder than words?”

Kageyama still didn’t know where the conversation was going, but nodded in agreement. He stared at Hinata attentively.

“I _know_ he loves me before he said it.” Hinata claimed confidently. “He didn’t have to. It’s all in … in his actions, and stuff. With us, we just, we just know? It’s … it’s like …”

Hinata flailed his arms, gesturing vaguely between the two of them as if it explained anything. Pointing at Kageyama, then at himself, then more vague action gestures.

It was so bizarre to the viewers. Yet against all odds, recognition lit up in Kageyama’s blue eyes, and he nodded easily as if it all made perfect sense to him.

“Exactly,” he replied, all sincere and oblivious to the bafflement they just caused upon thousands of people.

“Like that!” Hinata, again proving to be more sensible, _tried_ to somewhat explain, snapping his finger. “No one else understands, but we just _do_.”

They hold their gazes upon each other, and _this_ time, the watchers could see the exact moment where the rest of the world disappears from their view. Could see how amber eyes softened, and the dark-haired man’s lips curl the slightest bit upwards.

_And if that isn’t love …_

Surprisingly, it was Kageyama who broke the silence, without averting his gaze.

“Love …” he started, voice uncharacteristically soft to most people that knew him, “I mean, it’s not that we don’t say ‘I love you’. It’s just that … words are just words, you know?”

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, just as soft. Unlike a normally used boisterous grin, the smile on his lips full of sweet affection. Then he repeated, slightly more breathless. “Yeah.”

Their whispers felt almost private, like it wasn’t supposed to be witnessed. Hinata probably noticed, so he tried to snap out of it and widened his smile before turning back to the screen. However, he let a hand drift forward to gently brush against Kageyama’s, a ghost of a touch.

“So I guess what we meant to say is, since we _know_ , when either of us said the words out loud for the first time, it probably didn’t really matter anymore? It’s just words.”

Kageyama turned to the screen too, his classic no-expression back. “That’s how it is, yes.”

> **Sho’s No Longer Mysterious SO #Kagehina  
> ** How are they so _cheesy_ omg
> 
> **@vald_ad on tw  
> ** the best part is that they look like they aren’t even trying to be cheesy
> 
> **I Say HootHoot MFs  
> ** I ship it.

Although, if people expected the sweetness to last, they were soon sorely disappointed.

Because Kageyama then piped in, “but I bet I had said it first.”

That instantly lit up the competitiveness in Hinata’s eyes, turning the soft glow of amber into bursting flames. “Okay hold on, I know it’s just words but you are _bad_ with words. I bet I said it first.”

“That’s rich coming from you. Who speaks in ‘ _whams’_ and ‘ _bams’_ and ‘ _fwoosh’_?” his lover asked rhetorically.

Hinata frowned, lifting a finger to jab Kageyama, accusing. “Excuse me, mister ‘your jump now is more of a ‘ _boing’_ where good jumps are like ‘ _baaaam_!’”

“I was trying to match your language–!”

“You couldn’t even say ‘nice receive!’ properly!”

“That’s because your receives were shit!”

“Language! And rude, Tobio!” Hinata huffed. “My receives weren’t _that_ bad!”

Kageyama waved him off, for once reading the comments coming in. “Tsukishima is scolding us for getting off topic. And although I hate listening to him, he’s right, we’re never going to finish if we keep doing this.” Then, he smirked. “Also, he agreed with me, your receives _were_ shit.”

“What is this betrayal?!” Hinata dramatically clutched his chest. “I thought we made an awesome defense work together, Tsukishima!”

He squinted at the screen, waiting for a response from said friend.

“It only started working well in second year? Okay fine, but that’s two years of it functioning! No you can’t ask me to not drag you into this debate _after_ you insulted me!”

“Admit it, dumbass,” Kageyama shrugged in a careless manner, but the ghost of a smirk still in place.

“I hate the both of you,” Hinata grumbled without any malice. “So mean. And disrespectful. Even though I’m older than you both. As expected, Yamaguchi is the only one I can trust–”

Kageyama didn’t feed on his theatrics this time. “Just go on with the next question already,” he urged.

Hinata growled, but obediently shut his mouth and picked his phone back up. “Where even were we…” His nose scrunched up as he scrolled down the list, thumb swiping upwards. “Ah, here it is! Have–”

He paused, expression melting into one of shocked blankness.

Kageyama immediately noticed, glancing at him in confusion.

“Have what?” he prompted. When Hinata didn’t answer, he tried again, calling a hesitant, “Shouyou?” laced with concern.

“Have you ever thought about marriage?”

There was an odd note to Hinata’s voice as he read the question—like he was a bit out of it and not quite able to process the words. Similarly, as soon as he heard it, Kageyama had an empty look in his eyes as his body froze rigid.

Silence took over for few good, long seconds.

It was such a contrast to the previously loud banter—so different and abrupt that people actually start to worry.

> **21MSBYFAN  
> ** What is happening?
> 
> **Sunshineboi21  
> ** Why are they freezing like that?
> 
> **blueberry to my orange  
> ** oh no is it a sensitive subject? are they okay?

The two were behaving very odd. So animated before—or as animated a scowling Kageyama could be when he wasn’t bantering with Hinata—now they resembled two statues. It wasn’t even clear if they were breathing there for a moment.

It wasn’t until almost half a minute had passed that they finally showed some movement.

Hinata was the first to come back. He blinked, then in the most awed, incredulous voice, he whispered,

“… Holy shit.” His out-of-character curse alarmed people, for he usually refrained Kageyama from doing so. “That … that never crossed my mind before.”

To everyone’s surprise, Kageyama let out a similarly breathy whisper, “Me too.”

Hinata’s head snapped as quick as lightning, facing his lover. “Do you want to, though?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama had replied without missing a single beat, probably before he himself realized what he was agreeing to. Then, he turned to face Hinata, blinking owlishly. “Yeah, I do.”

> **World is bright Hinata Shouyou is sunlight  
> **??????
> 
> **21MSBYFAN  
> ** What???????

Everyone could only watch, in shocked awe, as the corner of Hinata’s lips tugged up in a smile. Wider, wider, so wide and bright, rivaling the sunshine itself.

“Then we should,” Hinata suggest, so easy for a decision so big for most people. As if he was talking about something as mundane as the weather outside. “Get married, I mean.”

Kageyama smiled back—not nearly as wide as Hinata’s, but definitely the widest he had ever shown—and delivered the finishing blow. “Sure.”

> **JackAdlers #MonsterGeneration #Kagehina  
> ** ARE THESE TWO FOR REAL?!
> 
> **Sho’s No Longer Mysterious SO #Kagehina  
> ** What did we just witness?!?!?!?
> 
> **Wan-naki Shion** **✓** **  
> **see? best. quarantine. entertainment. ever.
> 
> **The Better Miya** **✓** **  
> **YER BOTH INSANE HAHAHAHA
> 
> **Tsukishima Kei** **✓** **  
> **At this rate I should stop being so surprised and appalled by your illogical antics, but Jesus fuck.
> 
> **Tadashii Yamaguchi  
> ** I’m confused but congrats???????

“Wait,” Hinata frowned. “Is it even legal for us to marry here in Japan?”

Luckily, Kageyama’s scowl was accompanied by a petulant pout, so it didn’t look downright murderous. “I forgot about that. No, I don’t think it is.”

“That sucks,” Hinata sulked with him. “Oh well, we could just, hold the ceremony here first and then get it legalized the next time we went out of the country?”

“Sounds … good.” Kageyama fidgeted in place from impatience, before blurting out, dreamy smile back in place, “I need to call Miwa-nee.”

“You do that,” Hinata spoke amidst soft laughter, excitement catching up with him too. “I- I’m gonna call mom. And Natsu. Do you- Do you think she’s too old to be the flower girl?”

“She’ll be perfect,” Kageyama said while standing up and away from camera view without any acknowledgement to the stream whatsoever, hurriedly looking for his phone.

Hinata didn’t look any better, staring smitten at his partner. Then, he looked at the phone in his hand, fumbling because he was now _shaking_ from the adrenaline rush.

“I-I’m gonna go– Yeah, uh–” he stuttered, glancing back up at the camera, impatient. “Sorry, uh– … Anyways!”

He threw a hasty wave when words failed him. “Sorry, bye!”

The stream ended, leaving thousands of people gaping at their respective device screens,

Wondering _whatever the flipping fuck_ had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> ... don't ask me, guys, I don't know what happened there either.
> 
> Me: I wanna see Kagehina having a touching, meaningful proposal moment!  
> (Proceeds to have multiple cute HCs on who proposes, how the other reacts, etc)  
> The Kagehina in my fic: writes themselves into dumbassary and idiotic non-proposal moment  
> Me:  
> Me: ... Well, what do I expect
> 
> I swear the last bit wrote itself and I can do nothing to stop them. But in a way, I hope it's fitting for them and entertaining to you guys at the same time? Lmao. Thanks to everyone that encourages me to write this sequel! I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for all of you nice people showing your interest in it!! I hope this doesn't disappoint <3
> 
> I can't help myself and inserted a lot of 'scene snippets' on their Q&A. You see, I have tons of headcanons on Kagehina's relationship growth throughout the years. I do wish to finish writing them all, but that will probably take a long time. And even though technically it's in the same universe in this one, I don't think I'll put it in the same series because it has vastly different tones and I want to keep these two quarantine silly fics light and humorous.
> 
> Well, see you guys in my next fic, whichever that might be! Feel free to yell at me on tw if you want [**@BlabRey**](https://twitter.com/BlabRey)
> 
>  **EDIT!!!**  
>  Before you move on to the next part of this series, first check out this LOVELY fic **[(click here!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476176)** written by the sweetest **[Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofellie/pseuds/poofellie)**! It's meant to be in the same universe with this series, and takes place just after this fic ended! So read this before continuing! PLEASE SEND HER ALL THE LOVE SHE'S AMAZING!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outtakes!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476176) by [poofellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofellie/pseuds/poofellie)




End file.
